Lucius Malfoy
by Edeiel
Summary: La historia de Lucius Malfoy.... desde mi punto de vista ^^


Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Se miró en el espejo tras terminar de afeitarse. Lavó su cara para retirar totalmente los restos de espuma de afeitar y se secó. Cepilló su cabello, aún húmedo por la ducha y dejó que se secara al aire, le molestaba usar esos medios mágicos que usaban casi todos los magos, prefería que el aire le secara la larga y rubia melena. Salió del baño y se dispuso a arreglarse. Se puso ante el espejo de pie y se miró. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda no aparentaba los treinta y cinco años que estaba por cumplir, todo el mundo pensaba que su familia había hecho un pacto con algún demonio pues era un rasgo característico de su familia, los Malfoy eran hermosos y nunca aparentaban la edad que realmente tenían. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y se miró bien. Tenía una larga cicatriz en la espalda, recuerdo de la única vez que su padre había demostrado tener algún sentimiento hacia él, aunque le traía malos recuerdos, le gustaba.  
  
Cogió una camisa del armario y se la abrochó, tras subirse el pantalón, la remetió por debajo y se puso unas botas de caña alta que se ajustaban a su pantorrilla a la perfección. Era envidiado por mucha gente, tenía un físico perfecto: sus ojos grises como nubes de tormenta, fríos como bloques de hielo; cabello largo, de un tono tan rubio que parecía blanco, con reflejos dorados que lo hacían más hermoso; músculos marcados en su justa medida, sin ser excesivamente pronunciados; una altura considerable, pasando un poco el metro noventa, metro noventa y cinco con sus botas preferidas; buen gusto en el vestir, aunque cualquier prenda le sentaría bien, siempre optando por las camisas blancas y el resto de tonos oscuros, ya fueran verdes, azules, granates o negro.También envidiaban a su familia, una esposa perfecta como él, de familia de clase alta, educada para satisfacer a su marido en cualquier petición que éste hiciera y para ser la perfecta acompañante en cualquier evento social que reclamase la presencia de los Malfoy. Y su pequeño Draco, que ahora tenía tres años, era adorable a los ojos de los conocidos de la familia, muy bien educado por su padre, del que había heredado la finura de su rostro, la palidez de su piel y los ojos, tan claros como los suyos. Todos le envidiaban. Soltó una risotada amarga. Nadie sabía lo que significaba ser un Malfoy, si lo supieran, no le envidiarían.   
  
Recordó su infancia, en una mansión en Aberdeen, oculta de las miradas de los muggles de la ciudad. Su madre se llamaba Natasha, había nacido en Rusia, pero su familia se trasladó al poco de nacer ella a Swansea, Gales. Su padre se llamaba Ahriman (Nota de la autora: Ahriman, según la filosofía persa, es el Mal, en contraposición está Ormuz, que es el Bien). Ambos eran hermosos, su madre poseía los ojos grises que Lucius había heredado y el cabello largo y plateado, tenía sangre de veela y por ello era tan arrebatadoramente hermosa. No tenía recuerdos de ella, pues murió nada más nacer él por un problema de salud. El médico le había dicho que tener hijos podía ser peligroso para ella, pero aun así, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada del hijo que tanto deseaban tanto ella como Ahriman, decidió continuar, pasara lo que pasara al final. Lo único que poseía de ella eran sus ojos y el cabello casi plateado, liso y largo. Su padre era atractivo también, su pelo era dorado, ondulado y lo llevaba corto y echado hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran verdes y el mentón era fino. Siempre le culpó de la muerte de su madre, por eso jamás le demostró cariño, ni siquiera le abrazó cuando nació, nunca supo lo que era tener una familia, quizás por eso le daba todos los caprichos a su pequeño Draco, no quería que el niño se sintiera como él cuando tenía su edad. Se crió con una hermana de su padre, que se trasladó a la mansión de Aberdeen para cuidarle, ya que no tenía familia porque una enfermedad que había padecido de niña le impedía concebir.   
  
Entrar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue para él una liberación. Su padre quería que el niño fuera a Durmstrang, pero Manasha (Ndla: en el hinduhismo, Manasha es la diosa de las serpientes en Bengala) se negó y le matriculó en Hogwarts, alegando que a él no le importó jamás su hijo y ahora no tenía ningún poder de decisión sobre él. En Hogwarts conoció a Severus Snape, un muchacho algo retraído y silencioso, pero que con él se abría completamente y con el que compartió muchos momentos de su vida, incluyendo el hacerse mortífagos. No fue un muchacho demasiado aplicado, pero conseguía aprobar todo con un poco de ayuda de Severus, pero un año suspendió una asignatura a principios de curso, cuando llegó a casa en Navidad, su padre se enfureció tanto que le golpeó con un atizador, que en vez de clavarse en su carne, le cruzó de lado a lado la espalda y le dejó una herida de cuarenta y cinco centímetros de largo que se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Un médico, conocido de la familia, consiguió reparar las vértebras resquebrajadas que habían evitado que la tragedia fuera mayor al proteger la médula. Lo único que quedó fue una cicatriz que con el tiempo se había quedado de un color nacarado en la espalda de Lucius.   
  
La mala suerte quiso que la desgracia visitara de nuevo a la familia Malfoy. Manasha, durante un paseo en caballo por los terrenos de la familia, perdió el control de su animal y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose el cuello y muriendo de inmediato. Lucius tenía dieciocho años, estaba a punto de entrar a formar parte del grupo de Lord Voldemort, a quien su padre seguía fielmente, por orden del propio Ahriman. Severus le siguió durante un tiempo, hasta que tuvo un problema familiar que le hizo recapacitar y le dejó solo en el lado del Señor Tenebroso.   
  
Se casó con una joven de familia sangre limpia de origen francés llamada Narcissa, con quien su padre le había concertado el matrimonio. Aunque le parecía una muchacha hermosa, no la amaba y llegó a rebelarse contra su padre, pero no consiguió nada. Se casaron y al año y medio tuvieron un niño, Draco, el vivo retrato de Lucius. Por deseo expreso de Manasha días antes de su inesperada muerte, él y Narcissa, al poco de casarse, se marcharon a vivir a las afueras de York, donde algunos magos habín fijado su residencia.   
  
Cuando Voldemort cayó por culpa del hijo de un compañero suyo del colegio, se encontró con que no tenía apoyo de ningún tipo. Su padre despareció años antes, al conocer que existían traidores entre las filas de mortífagos. A él no le quedó más remedio que mentir ante el Ministerio para ser exculpado de todo asesinato que cometió durante esos años al servicio de Voldemort. Alegó que el Señor Tenebroso le había obligado a cometer tales barbaridades por medio de la maldición Imperius y que en ningún momento fue consciente de estar cometiendo un crimen. El Ministerio creyó su historia, como la de tantos otros, y le dejó libre y mantuvo su cargo en el Ministerio de Magia, hecho que no agradó a demasiada gente.   
  
Cuando su cabello se secó, regresó ante el espejo y con una cinta negra, se recogió la melena en una coleta baja. Ajustó su túnica negra y se puso una capa del mismo color encima, sujeta con un broche de plata con tres serpientes entrelazadas, que le regaló Manasha cuando cumplió dieciocho años. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño. Primero se paró en el marco de la puerta, observando a Narcissa mientras mecía al niño entre sus brazos, aun teniendo tres años, era la única manera de hacer que se relajara cuando había mucho movimiento en la casa. El niño lloraba desconsolado, pero sin emitir el menor ruido salvo los sorbetones de nariz que hacía cada vez que sentía que se le caían los mocos. Cuando vio a su padre en la puerta, alargó los brazos hacia él "Papi, papi" Lucius sonrió y se acercó al niño y a la madre. Cogió a Draco en brazos y besó dulcemente su frente. Miró a Narcissa "¿Estás arreglada?" "Sí, sólo me queda ponerme la capa" ella les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, quedándose los dos solos. Lucius se sentó en la mecedora que solían usar Narcissa y él cuando el pequeño tenía una pesadilla. Alargó la mano hasta la mesita que había a su izquierda para coger una capita para el pequeño "Esto es para que no pases frío" el niño asintió y dejó que su padre le arreglara "¿Dónde vamos, papi?" Lucius suspiró "A dar un paseo, pequeño" Cuando terminó de arreglarle la ropa a Draco, el niño se sentó en sus rodillas y comenzó a jugar con el broche de la capa "¿Eto qué es?" sonrió "Es un regalo que me hicieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando tengas la edad suficiente, te lo daré a ti, para que luego se lo des a tu hijo" Narcissa apareció por la puerta "Ya podemos irnos" Lucius sonrió. Con los años, Narcissa se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y había sabido ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Lucius, que ya no se hacía a la idea de una vida sin ella. Se levantó, con el pequeño Draco sujeto con el brazo derecho, y se acercó a Narcissa "Estás preciosa" "Gracias" se besaron y miraron al niño "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Lucius. Narcissa asintió y desaparecieron, para aparecer en un cementerio de Aberdeen. Allí vieron a unos pocos magos y brujas que se acercaban, como ellos, a un foso abierto en la tierra. Se quedaron de pie alrededor. Lucius vio que mucha de la gente que allí estaba, asistía por pura cortesía, no porque conociera directamente al difunto o les uniera una amistad. Tras el oficio, los enterradores comenzaron a echar tierra sobre el féretro que descansaba a gran profundidad y Lucius se quedó mirando el hoyo con desprecio en los ojos. Narcissa rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y llevó su mano derecha a la espalda de Draco, que se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su padre al poco de haber empezado el funeral "Deberíamos irnos, Lucius, va a empezar a llover en cualquier momento y Draco se resfriará" él asintió. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del cementerio, una mujer se les acercó y le dio la mano a Lucius "Siento mucho la muerte de su padre, señor Malfoy. Debe de ser muy duro para usted el haberle perdido tan pronto" Lucius sonrió con ironía "Gracias, pero lo cierto es que jamás se comportó como un padre conmigo, así que tampoco siento una gran pérdida" la mujer pareció escandalizada por el comentario, pero lo disimuló y se marchó. "Perdí a mi padre en el momento en que nací… jamás me demostró cariño, creía que podía satisfacer todas mis necesidades con su dinero, pero habría valorado mucho más un abrazo afectuoso, que todos los galeones del mundo" Abrazó a su mujer y a su pequeño y les dio un beso a cada uno "No dejaré que le pase lo mismo a Draco" Se cogieron de la mano y desaparecieron.  
  
Fin  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
12 de julio de 2003  
  
Engaaa, otro más!!!! Jajajaja, hay que ver, hoy estoy terminando todos los fics que tenía sin acabar. Este lo empecé el 14 de junio y no lo terminé. ¡¡Tan sólo me faltaban las últimas treinta y dos palabras!! Con este fic quiero dar una imagen amable de mi adorado Lucius, que no tiene por qué ser un individuo intratable y estúpido ¿no? Jeje. Algún día terminaré el que empecé con el pasado de Sevvy Snape, que también tengo empezado, pero de este apenas llevo dos o tres líneas escritas. Lo voy a usar para plasmar las ideas que tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribir mi propio quinto libro de Harry Potter (no, no voy a continuarlo, prefiero hacer fics cortitos, además, no me apetece andar pasando a ordenador las ciento cincuenta páginas del cuaderno en que lo tengo escrito. Creo que ya cumplió con su cometido, hacer creer a mis profes de lengua, historia contemporánea e historia del arte que tomaba apuntes en sus clases, cuando en realidad pasaba de ellos como de pertenecer a la casa Gryffindor (soy Slytherin XDD) Ahí se quedará hasta que me dé otra neura (o empiece el nuevo curso…) y lo continúe. Por cierto, mi super libro de Harry Potter tiene un final muchísimo mejor que el de la Rowling… a ver si aprende a hacer finales…), que son muchísimas, y aún puedo escribir unos cuantos fics más sólo basándome en esas ideas. Nos vemossss. Kissessss!!! Por cierto, gracias por soportarme, me pongo muy muy pesada cuando escribo estos comentarios… lo siento ^_^ Ciao. 


End file.
